


A Dance Lesson

by BlackCat1714



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts AU, One Shot, based more on the books than the show tbh, don't worry none of them are d@ny if that's what ur thinking, jon & sansa aren't in a relationship, jonsa, just fluff & flirting, some other characters in minor roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCat1714/pseuds/BlackCat1714
Summary: Jon is the Hogwarts Champion in the Triwizard Tournament, so dancing at the Yule Ball is mandatory… although Jon can’t seem to get the hang of it until he gets paired with a certain red-head. Fair Warning: I literally know nothing about dancing, but I thought this idea was really cute so I just went with it.





	A Dance Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I ever actually finished and posted. Pls leave a comment if u want, I welcome constructive criticism!

“Jon, you stepped on my foot again.” Val complained.

“Sorry.” Jon apologized.

That bought the overall tally up to three times in the past hour.

He looked around the room. Robb was partnered with Jeyne Westerling and had started out just as awkward and bumbling as Jon had. But now Robb seemed to be hitting all the steps and his posture was much more relaxed. He looked like some sort of Prince Charming.

 _“Jon_.”

“Huh? I’m sorry, did I step on your foot again?”

The glare in her eyes told him the answer was ‘yes’.

“Maybe we should take a break.” Jon mumbled.

“No. As Hogwarts’ champion you _must_ learn to dance for the Yule Ball.” Professor Cersei Lannister firmly asserted. She had been watching the pair like a hawk from the very start. “I will not have Hogwarts’ name disgraced by such a poor performance. _Do it right this time_.”

Cersei hissed her last words with intensity. Jon gulped and retook Val’s hand just as Sansa floated past them with Harry Hardyng. She made it look so easy, so effortless as her skirts twirled and feet danced.

“Ah, Sansa!” Cersei was suddenly struck with inspiration. “Little dove, perhaps you can sort out Jon’s two left feet. You will partner with Jon and Val will go with Harry.”

The tone of Cersei’s voice made it clear this wasn’t a request. Val shuffled over to Harry. Cersei, content with leaving Jon in Sansa’s hands, left to go terrorize someone else.

Jon shifted his eyes and ran his hand through his dark curls. Sansa was his best friend’s little sister and they’d known each other for years now. But Jon could probably count all the one-on-one conversations they’d had on one hand. He wasn’t sure how to proceed.

Sansa, on the other hand, didn’t seem to share these awkward feelings, or if she did, she hid them well. Almost immediately she reached for his hand and wrapped it around her waist while placing her other hand across his back.

“So, shall we get started?”

“Uh, of course.” Jon nodded.

“Let’s start slow and go through the steps. We’ll increase the tempo once you’ve mastered the slower pace, okay?” Sansa instructed. Her tone was commanding, but kind.

“Yeah.” Jon straightened his posture and secretly prayed that he wouldn’t step on Sansa’s toes and that if he did, Robb wouldn’t see him do it. He stepped forward and begin leading her in the dance.

“See, we’re off to a good start! Keep that good posture and stay in frame.”

“You’re really good at this.” Jon couldn’t help compliment her. Her steps were so fluid and graceful.

“I should be after all the time I spent practicing. I love dancing.” 

They continued to waltz about the room. Sansa’s positive reinforcement and constructive criticism was a much more effective learning tool than Cersei’s death stares or Val’s complaining.

“Who are you taking to the Yule Ball anyway?” Sansa asked.

“Oh, uh, you don’t know her.” Jon lied.

“Really? I thought I knew everyone at Hogwarts.” Sansa mused.

“She doesn’t go to Hogwarts.” Another lie.

“Oh? Durmstrang or Beauxbatons?”

“Beauxbatons.” And another.

“You’re not a very good liar, are you Jon Snow?” Sansa said playfully as a smile slipped onto her lips.

“Apparently not.” Jon couldn’t help but smile back.

He exhaled. Might as well come clean.

“Actually, I haven’t asked anyone yet.” Jon admitted. “I wasn’t even planning on going to the Yule Ball until suddenly I was the Hogwarts Champion and had to.”

“What? Why not?”

“Not everyone can be Miss Congeniality like you.”

Sansa tilted her head and blinked.

“It’s a Muggle phrase.” Jon explained, realizing the source of her confusion. The Starks were an old wizarding Pureblood family, and as a result, only had a basic working knowledge of the Muggle world. Jon, on the other hand, had grown up in the Muggle world.

“It’s a good thing?” Sansa questioned curiously.

“Yeah, it just means that you’re really social and get along with everyone.” Jon continued.

“Fair enough.” Sansa beamed at the compliment. She looked radiant. “But, as far as getting a date goes… Start with a compliment. Hair, eyes, name…”

“Name?”

“Yeah, you should always compliment a girl’s name.”

The music suddenly cut. The couples throughout the room came to a halt and heads turned towards the gramophone. Cersei was standing by the device, one hand on her hip and the other wrapped around a goblet of a “non-alcoholic beverage” that was most definitely in fact wine.

“Alright students,” Cersei announced. “That’s enough dancing for today. Class dismissed.”

Cersei took a gulp from her goblet and sauntered out; leaving the Hogwarts students to slowly filter out of the room unattended. Jeyne Poole was at Sansa’s side in an instant, grabbing her arm and practically dragging her away.

“I have to tell you about my dance partner!” Jeyne bubbled excitedly.

“Who was he?”

“Beric Dondarrion.” Jenye’s smile widened shyly and Sansa let out a tiny gasp. Jeyne’s crush on Beric was not a particularly well kept secret.

“Sorry, Jon. Mind if I go?” Sansa asked with a sympathetic look and puppy dog eyes. Somehow Jon had never noticed how blue her eyes were.

“No problem. You better go before Jeyne takes off your arm.”

Sansa and Jeyne walked off huddled close together as Jenye began her story. Jon gathered up his things from across the room. Potions with Professor Baelish would start in another half hour, leaving Jon just enough time to grab a quick lunch. On his way out of the room, he passed Sansa and Jeyne, although neither seemed to notice him. They were too busy being engrossed in their conversation.

“Anyway, how was your dance partner?” Jeyne asked.

“Jon was a little rough around the edges at first, but-” Sansa started.

“Not Jon, Harry! You two looked so good together!”

“Oh. He was fine.” Sansa replied but it sounded like her mind was on something, or some _one_ , else...

**Author's Note:**

> In the books, Jeyne Poole wants to marry Beric Dondarrion after seeing him at the tourney so that's why she's crushing on him here. :P


End file.
